


Saucy Jack

by matrixrefugee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Grell leaves another love letter for Madame Red...





	Saucy Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="fic_promptly">'s [Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler), Grell Sutcliffe, "Now on the sidewalk,](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/186881.html?thread=8075265#cmt8075265)  
> Sunday morning,  
> Lies a body  
> Just a-oozing life!  
>   
> And someone's sneakin'  
> 'Round the corner  
> Could that someone  
> Be Mack the Knife?" -- "The Ballad of Mack the Knife" -- Kurt Weill. Using gender neutral pronouns for Grell.

Another love letter to hir lady Madame Red left on the pavement, a saucy woman of the streets, laid out for all to see that she was no better than a cut of meat in the butcher's shop, or an anatomical study. Sie perched on the ridgepole of a nearby roof, watching the crowd below, the police and the passersby, the former examining the carcass or holding back the crowd. Said crowd milled about ago, peering over the shoulders of the patrolmen who had linked arms to form a cordon.

All this for hir work, for the scene left below as a gift to hir lady. Hiding in plain sight. Sie had read a tale by a poet from the former colonies of a stolen letter hidden in plain sight. Well, when one was in love, one made a show of it, and Grell willingly let hir displays of affection lay in the public eye for all to see. Let the police investigate all they wanted, they would never know who had committed this "crime". What crime had sie committed, in clearing the city of one more cheap doxy, and what crime had sie committed in giving so bold a gift to hir beloved mistress? A woman as bold as she deserved a bold present, and her red garments and red hair mirrored in the red with which Grell had dyed the doxy.

Sie waited till the crowd thinned and the police carted away the body. Grell slipped away over the rooftops, slipping into the shadows on the way back to Madame Durless's town house. By day, sie would serve as Madame Red's butler, but at night, hir true nature would emerge and sie would continue to go forward and write hir love letters in the blood of Whitechapel's doxies...


End file.
